wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Toad's BB Chronology
The Toad's Big Brother series can be used as a weirdly accurate benchmark to look back on what memes, inside jokes, and media were "in" at the time. Take a look. Summer 2013 Significant Inclusions: Copious Mario & Luigi: Dream Team characters (as The Final Antasma Battle had just been introduced to my life); multiple hints of the Josh vs gary colman meme, the Matt Girl meme, the OHF = Rick Ross meme, and the Malcolm = Robin Thicke meme; the emergence of Key & Peele as a wiki phenomenon; and of course, the most in-character for 2013, numerous real life references (from Gr**nr*ck to the WolduTrip to an animal shelter). Early Fall 2013 Significant Inclusions: Numerous signs of my musical taste at the time (Adam T. Siska who doubles as both that and as a Survivor meme reference, Lily Allen, Keen'V, Coeur de Pirate, and Brendon Urie); very early leaked Pokemon X&Y characters - especially Goomy, who capitalizes on the fall 2013 Pokemon hype; more East/West Bowl to show that the 2nd video had just as much lasting power as the first; timely Survivor references to Blood vs. Water; a reference to the classic literature I was reading at the time in school; and finally, a Tengaged reference. Late Fall 2013 Significant Inclusions: Survivor Sucks starts to become a more significant force in my life, judging by the allusions to two very infamous CTS users in Leafeon and Preston Condra, in addition to what is likely a reference to the (then still relevant) "Silas Screws" meme, and Mikky Ekko (winner of the 18th CTS Song Contest). In addition, more Pokemon shows up, in addition to the leaked Pahkitew Island script, a timely late 2013 meme in Doge, some TAR23 contestants from when TAR was a wiki phenomenon, and perhaps most importantly - a member of Katzenjammer (who had JUST been discovered) and Courtney Marit, who is there to provide company in the quickly-becoming-relevant name "Marit." Spring 2014 Significant Inclusions: I get my first girlfriend, and so essentially this whole Brant cast has to do with her in some way - or subjects that cross over to her, such as my two favorite Survivor: Cagayan contestants and Julien Dore of "Les limites" fame. Julien was likely put there in the first place to provide a duo with Monica, who is one of the final instances of a strictly Toad's Real Life person intersecting with Brant casts - but she's perhaps the most infamous of all. And of course, Shrek's inclusion is self-explanatory. Summer 2014 Significant Inclusions: Toad's Big Brother takes a hiatus and comes back at a similarly game-changing part of my life. A whole lot of new media is introduced to me, from the good (in St. Vincent) to the bad (in Meghan Trainor) to the ugly (in Ronnie Radke). The camps I attend in the summer also make their presence known, between Rush Limbaugh - and his soft, shitty body - and Roger the Apricot. Marie Antoinette alludes to the Redvivor craze at the time, and Rodney and Reggie Watts are marks of TDPI's impact across the wiki. I can only assume this is when Marina moved into Qwertyuo, as well... Fall 2014 Significant Inclusions: As senior year kicks off, a whole lot of new obsessions do as well. Survivor and TAR, both airing amazing seasons at the time, get multiple contestants in this Brant. COKEMAN11 gets a couple shout-outs in this one as well, from a potentially poorly-thought-out inclusion of one of his memetic friends to KatarinaP7 herself. My viewing of "Spaceballs" in my History of Film class brings in Dark Helmet, and Smash 4 coming out brings in multiple Nintendo characters (including the birth of HE). Perhaps the most significant of these cast members, though, are the Postmodern Jukebox members - as September 2014 was when this years-long fixation was born. Summer 2015 Significant Inclusions: Me dating K*ndall for over half a year and neglecting the wiki/my Brant series leads to this poorly-thrown-together BB season. There's an allusion to the political climate of the time, one of my favorite new Survivor contestants at the time, some contemporary memes in Paul Blart/Pepe/Guy Fieri/Yee, some new fan favorite musicians such as Kishi Bashi and Robyn, and of course the "Dan Nicky your Bobbie s" duo of quadirgray and Nicki herself. Also, this is where the files start to get MASSIVE, so I can only assume I got my current laptop by this point. Summer/Fall 2016 Significant Inclusions: Toad's Big Brother takes a very extensive hiatus, then is revived about a year later. Although the first 10 or so casts are mostly just an assortment of memes from various eras, BB11 really encapsulates mid-late 2016. There's about the only reference to politics I could've made at that point without being sad, in addition to some Pokemon characters to commemorate Sun/Moon's release, and Steve Harwell of Smash Mouth. The most ~2016~ inclusions are the total of FOUR Flight of the Conchords-related contestants - Figwit, Tamatoa, and Bret/Jemaine themselves, as part of a twist. Classic 2016. Early Spring 2017 Significant Inclusions: ...euchhh. This is one of the Depression Brants I did, where about half the cast is a not-so-subtle allusion to the girl I let ruin an entire semester. We've got a sneakily-placed Pokemon gym leader, The walters, and Garfielf himself. Then there's also a hamfisted Survivor meme to pretend like I actually gave a shit about Survivor at the tiime, some more Nintendo references, and Dr. Fritz, one of the best parts of my anthropology class at the time. Late Spring 2017 Significant Inclusions: I'm pretty sure this one was originally made in April, one of the worst months of my life, but there are definite hints of the BB revival that would soon follow! The female cast here is really pulled out of my ass (with the notable exception of St. Vincent, who would become a music taste regular again later in the year), but the male cast has some VERY important figures in the first half of 2017. There's the Jelly Belly Pet Rat Gummi Candy (diaf claire), a Game Grump, multiple Rick & Morty references, a CTS Pokemon Rankdown reference, and best of all... Anthony! Summer 2017 October 2017 November 2017 Early Spring 2018 Late Spring 2018 May 2018 Summer 2018 December 2018 March 2019 Spring/Summer 2019 Fall 2019